In general, there is known a wireless communication system (for example, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1×Evolution-Data Optimized (CDMA2000 1×EV-DO) or the like) for variably controlling a transmission speed of downlink communication information (hereinafter, referred to as a “downlink transmission speed”) according to a reception state in a communication terminal. This wireless communication system is a wireless communication scheme that can enable the trade-off of a downlink transmission speed, error resilience, and the like according to multiple modulation schemes/spreading ratios and that can provide a high transmission speed according to a reception state of a communication terminal. In this wireless communication scheme, a communication terminal measures the reception quality (or Carrier to Interference Ratio (CIR)) of a signal received from a base station and provides the base station with a request for an estimated highest downlink transmission speed at which data can be received at a predefined error rate or less. On the other hand, the base station receives downlink transmission speed requests from a plurality of communication terminals, schedules the requests, and performs communication by determining a communication terminal serving as a destination of downlink communication information. The scheduling process for determining the transmission destination is performed in an arbitrary scheme, but is generally performed using a scheduling algorithm called Proportional Fair. This scheduling process is constructed with a scheme for balancing the fairness of transmission speeds between multiple subscribers and the maximization of total throughput of the base station, calculates a previous average communications traffic R (which uses a moving average or logarithm window average and generally corresponds to an average for the previous 1 second period) with respect to each communication terminal and assigns downlink communication information to a communication terminal in which a requested downlink transmission speed (DRC) to average communications traffic (R) ratio, that is, DRC/R, is highest (for example, see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, there is known a communication scheme for enabling communication between a base station and a communication terminal located outside a communication area of the base station by employing a communication terminal located inside the communication area of the base station as a relay station in a wireless communication system in which communication terminals communicate with the base station, (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-171287
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-309512